


A Candlenights Connection

by Winter_Skye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baker/Chef Taako, Candlenights, Fluff, Hallmark AU, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kravitz is Angus McDonald's Parent, Kravitz/Taako-centric (The Adventure Zone), M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Minor Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Minor Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone), Minor Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Teacher Kravitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Taako is a baker who's lacking the Candlenights spirit, yet he's living in a small town that prides themselves on their copious amounts of holiday spirit.Kravitz is still relatively new to the town, having come in as the new music teacher at the middle school, and the town's tradition of celebration is just an added bonus.When they finally cross paths, can Taako regain the Candlenight's spirit?Aka a Hallmark movie au
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to be perfectly honest I was watching a Hallmark movie the other day (not a holiday one sadly), and I was just hit with the overwhelming urge to write a taz hallmark au because I love them so much. They're cheesy and mindless and just good fun. 
> 
> A couple notes before we start!
> 
> 1\. I am not completely finished listening to the balance campaign so some characters may have different characterization (I'm looking at you Lup and Barry). And to be honest a lot of my characterization notes have come from other fanfictions. I'm doing my best though!  
> 2\. Kravitz is Angus' dad because I said why not, and I love those fics where he is so bam it happened here too.  
> 3\. I haven't quite figured out how I want magic to come into this yet, so just assume it's there.
> 
> I'll add some more at the end but I hope you guys enjoy! I hope to be done around actual holiday time, so I know this started a little early.

Although the name might suggest something different, New Elfington was a small town. The type of small town where everyone was close with everyone else, but also big enough that it wasn't completely suffocating. 

Taako has been living in New Elfington for the better part of his life and it was… okay. Now don't get it wrong, it's not a horrible town. Just a bit monotonous. At least running the town's Cafe was a joy in and of itself. Taako opened it up a handful years prior, had taken it over from the previous owner and did a complete overhaul, with a bit of help from his sister. She wasn't around much in terms of working since she was still in school but she definitely was a help when she was there. 

The Cafe was known for its great food, which if you told Taako that it was you'd get an answer such as, "Natch, cha boy made it after all."

Right now, the Cafe seemed to be the one building in town that seemed to be lacking in the Candlenights decorations department. Which came down to the fact that Taako couldn't bring himself to decorate, no matter how much Ren and Lup pushed him to. He let the girls put up handmade snowflakes inside, but lights and decorations besides that? Nope. 

"Come onnnn!" Lup groaned as she mixed a bowl of cookie dough, "Just put up some lights! It's not going to hurt you!" 

"I already told you Lup, cha boy ain't feeling the whole Candlenights spirit this year," Taako responded, with sad jazz hands on the words 'Candlenights spirit' to accent his point. 

"Why not! You have me! And a great little family with those idiots," the idiots in question being Magnus and Merle who owned the businesses on either side of the Cafe, "We'll all celebrate together and it'll be fun!" She jabbed him in the side with her elbow as she moved to grab a tray to put the dough on. 

"What about Barold, is he not joining us?" Taako quirked up an eyebrow watching as Lup scooped out the dough. 

"I haven't asked. Especially since you've been a sour sport," Lup stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her work. She paused a moment before continuing, "Is that what this is about? Because you're single?" 

"Excuse me! I could get anyone in this town if I wanted to! There's just no one interesting enough for yours truly."

"Ah yes, the brooding is completely intentional on your part. I don't know why I thought otherwise."

Taako groaned as he fixed his hair from the messy bun it was in, into a nicer side braid. He began to make his way out of the kitchen, "I'm going to open up, if you could finish up in here that'd be great." He got a hum in response as if to say 'of course I will'. 

Walking into the front of the store, Taako adjusted the food in the display case so it was perfect. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he unlocked the front door and flipped the sign to open. Outside the door he could see Magnus and Julia walking hand in hand up to their shop to also open for the day. 

Taako gave a small wave hoping that would be enough interaction for today, but when Magnus gently tugged Julia's hand and walked them over to Taako's door he knew he was in for it. So he groaned and opened the door, throwing on a happy face. 

"Hey Magnus, Julia! How're my shop neighbors doing today?" 

Julia jokingly placed a hand on her heart and pretended to be wounded, "Ouch Taako, we're not even your _favorite_ shop neighbors? I don't know how Merle won that spot." It earned a laugh out of Magnus and a forced chuckle from Taako. He liked Julia, she was kind and a bit gentler than Magnus, but she still liked to get her digs in. They all did. 

"Hey now I never said Merle had that spot, it's still up to debate," Taako held his hands up to feign innocence. 

"Mmhm.." Magnus paused as he surveyed the outside of the Cafe, "Still no decorations? Candlenights is only a couple weeks away, Taako!" 

Taako looked at their shop next door and inwardly cringed as he noticed how many decorations they had up compared to his none. "I'm just not feeling it this year. Also cha boy does not climb ladders and nail lights up."

"Ask Lup or Barry to do it?" Julia suggested, "I'm sure one of them would love to help! Maybe it'd get you _into_ the spirit."

"Oh sorry guys I'd love to stay and chat about me getting into the Candlenights spirit but I think I hear Lup calling me," Taako opened the door and started to make his way back in. 

"I don't hear anything-" Magnus started. 

"Huh? Oh the stand mixer isn't working? Coming Lup! Sorry guys gotta go!" And with that he slipped back into the Cafe, the bell above the door jingling as it closed and he ran into the kitchen. 

* * *

New Elfington middle school was directly next to the high school, both were relatively small buildings since there weren't large numbers of students to accommodate. It wasn't an odd sight for some teachers to teach a class in one building in the morning and be found teaching another class in the other building in the afternoon. What was odd, though, was for a teaching position to open up. And even odder, was for someone outside of the town to _willingly_ come in only for the job position. 

Considering that, the odd looks Kravitz got when he arrived at the school the first day and introduced himself as the new music teacher were perhaps warranted. That introduction was at the beginning of the school year, fast forward a couple months and all the teachers were past the point of surprise and welcomed Kravitz with open arms. 

Currently, Kravitz could be found putting a handful of instruments back into their cases and then in their rightful places in the room. The bell had rang a couple minutes prior signaling for all the kids to run out of their classes. 

A soft knock came from the partially open door, causing Kravitz to look up from the flute in his hands. 

"Hey Angus! How was class today? Also you know you don't have to knock in here," Kravitz smiled as he stood straighter and fixed the couple of locs that had fallen out of his partial bun. 

"It was good! Although I was assigned another essay," he scrunched up his face a little, "And I knocked so I wouldn't scare you, dad!" 

"I appreciate it bud," Kravitz replied as he moved to put the flute away, "Any new mysteries arise?" 

"Not yet dad! Although a good mystery to solve might be why this town loves Candlenights so much," Angus mused over the idea when a voice called from the door. 

"Ah Ango, it's a town tradition to celebrate so much! We pride ourselves on our Candlenights spirit! Nowhere else is quite like it."

"Oh hello Mrs. Hurley!" Angus glanced to her side to the taller woman standing there with her arm around Hurley's waist, "And hello Mrs. Sloane!" 

Sloane, chuckled quietly, "Angus you can just call us Hurley and Sloane. No need for honorifics, especially outside of class."

"Hey Kravitz, have you started thinking of ideas on how you're going to decorate your room?" Hurley asked, glancing around, looking at the still bare walls and ceiling. 

"I was thinking lights, definitely lights, but beyond that? I don't know where to start."

"I can help!" Angus exclaimed, holding tighter onto his backpack's straps, "Dad can we put up stuff for Channukah too?" 

"Let's put up a little something to cover everything, sound good?" Kravitz answered, to which Angus eagerly nodded his head. 

"You guys celebrate Channukah?" Sloane welcomed herself into the room and sat down in one of the chairs, Hurley taking the one next to her, "Not many people around here do."

"Yeah, we've always done a combination of celebrations for Candlenights and Channukah." 

"That's so cool!" Hurley grinned, "Extra presents, right Angus?" 

"Not really Mrs. Hurley, they just get split between the celebrations!" 

"Ahhh makes sense!" Hurley stood up and took Sloane's hand, walking towards the door, "Well we've gotta put the final touches on our rooms so that they're as festive as they can be!" 

"We'll see you two later," Sloane gently smiled and gave a little wave as they made to leave. 

"Goodbye ma'ams!" Angus called after them. 

Angus moved quietly next to Kravitz as he helped to put away the last couple of instruments. Once they were finished Kravitz looked out the window, "Angus! It's snowing! How about we go get some hot chocolate to celebrate?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz takes Angus for some hot chocolate at the Cafe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan for this story is to post a chapter every week, and we should hopefully be finished either the week of Christmas or the week beforehand!
> 
> It's the meet cute! I hope you guys enjoy!

It was cold enough outside that the snow had started to stick to the ground instead of immediately melting. The sun was slowly making its way towards the horizon, causing the thin layer of snow to glisten. 

As soon as he stepped outside, Angus was trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue while Kravitz was busy wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

The flickering lights lining most of the building's roofs combined with the thin layer of white seemed reminiscent of a Candlenights themed card that Kravitz had either received or sent. He smiled to himself, readjusted the bag on his shoulder and began walking with Angus in the direction of the Cafe. 

At this point in the afternoon the Cafe had already seen the large rush of people coming in for lunch. There were still a couple people coming in and picking something up every couple minutes, with an additional handful of people occupying some of the tables inside. But overall it was rather peaceful. 

Taako was in the process of making an order of drinks for the highschoolers standing at the counter. They were talking about something, Taako's ears flicking slightly trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't eavesdropping per say, they were talking loud enough. And besides, there was rarely anything good to talk about in this town. In his opinion anyway. Ask Magnus and he could talk about the properties of wood for hours on end, a talent Taako had unknowingly discovered the day he asked the difference between two chairs he was looking at to maybe buy for the Cafe. 

The most Taako could pick up from their conversation was something about a new music teacher? He wasn't entirely sure if he heard right, they rarely got new teachers around here. And even worse he'd yet to meet the guy! Everyone comes into the Cafe! Hell, they've got the best food in town! Before he could contemplate on that anymore he heard one of them say something about how they were surprised he would choose this town. That got a chuckle out of Taako, if he had the choice between moving to New Elfington and somewhere else he'd probably pick the somewhere else. Small town life has its perks sometimes but it can also get exceedingly  _ boring.  _

He put the finishing touches on the drinks and brought them back to the counter for the group. They quickly said thank you and left, still talking on their way out. A couple more people filed out a few minutes after they left and the Cafe was even quieter than it was before. 

It took awhile before the bell above the door jingled again. Taako looked up from the small doodle he'd made on the notepad next to the cash register and what he saw left him with slightly wide eyes. A man he'd never seen before stood at the door next to a child he knew relatively well. It was always an odd experience to see someone new around here, considering he knew almost all customers by name and remembered most of their orders. 

Taako straightened as they came over and he spoke once they were in front of the counter, "Hey Ango! You getting the usual?" 

"Yes please, sir!" Angus grinned. 

"And what about you, handsome?" Taako asked as he turned his attention to the man. He had his suspicions about who he was talking to. 

"Ah I'll just take a hot chocolate," he paused for a moment, "You know Angus?" 

"Hell yeah man! I mean I know all my customers, except for you cause this is the first time I've ever seen you, but Ango comes in here a bunch. And I'm going to take a jab at it that you're his dad. Getting those vibes," Taako smiled easily as he moved behind the counter to make the drinks. In a moment he came back with two steaming mugs,"Angus usually takes his to drink here so I went with the mugs," Taako shrugged, "Hope that works for you."

"Yeah that's great," there was a pause as Kravitz looked between his mug that had whipped cream and Angus' which was piled about 3 times as high, he looked back up at Taako, "I didn't catch your name by any chance."

"It's Taako! Y'know from TV," he grinned as he took in the confused look on Kravitz's face. He flapped his hand as he spoke, "Oh it was a local thing a while back, you wouldn't know it."

Kravitz hummed as he took the counter seat next to Angus who was happily enjoying his drink, whipped cream on his nose, "I'm Kravitz by the way. I'm working over at the school," Taako's ears pricked up- so he was the new teacher, "I can't believe it's taken me this long to finally come in here. Angus beat me to it," he chuckled and took a drink. 

“How long have you been in town anyway? Not to brag but I’m usually people’s first stop. Word gets around quick about cha boy’s quality food.”

There was a pause as Kravitz thought about it. 

“About 6 months, sir” Angus answered without looking up from the book he had pulled out during their conversation. 

“Woah woah woah!” Taako leaned further across the counter, shock plastered on his face, “You’ve been here  _ half a year _ and  _ this _ is the first time I’m seeing your handsome face?? That is ridiculous!”

At being called handsome a second time, Kravitz attempted to hide his warming face by taking another drink. After a moment he lowered it again, "I noticed the stores next to you are covered in lights, but yours isn't?" 

Great, another person asking about it. Taako let out a small groan, "Just not in the spirit my man. Same old town, same old holiday. Nothing special."

"Well that's not a good way to look at anything, sir!" Angus closed his book, "There's always something special, you just have to figure out what it is." He smiled as though he just revealed the world's greatest secret. 

Taako sent a sideways glance at Kravitz and leaned closer as he whispered, "Poor boy hasn't had his optimism crushed by this cruel, cruel world."

Kravitz chuckled, "Are you always this dramatic?" 

"Oh absolutely," Taako paused, "Ango, my dude, I've lived here much longer than you and let me just say, the appeal of celebration wears off after awhile. It's  _ excessive. _ "

"Mrs. Sloane and Mrs. Hurley seem to still be having a good time with it!" Angus countered. 

Taako opened his mouth to respond when a yelp came from the kitchen followed by a yell of, "TAAKO". A couple heads turned to look in that direction. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "I gotta go deal with whatever that is," he said as he threw up a peace sign and ran towards the kitchen. 

When he walked in he saw Ren holding a pan at arms length with a look of horror on her face, the slightly concerning part was the decently high fire in the pan. Taako flicked his hand and with that the fire started to settle down in the pan and Ren started to look much calmer. After surveying the room Taako realized that Lup was in the corner trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Would you two like to tell me what the  _ fuck  _ is going on?" 

"Lup said she made this new recipe that I just had to try and it involved flambéing some fruit and just I thought it'd be fine but I think it got out of control." Ren rushed out as she tried to recompose herself. She patted her apron to smooth it down, letting out a sigh, "I know I probably overreacted."

"It's whatever," Taako shrugged, "No one's hurt and there's no damage." He paused for a moment and looked at Lup, "I hope it was worth it because I just had to stop talking to a  _ very  _ handsome guy to fix the problem you created."

  
Lup raised an eyebrow at him, "Spill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll stick around with me for this silly story!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to do good with characterization but I'm sorry if it's ever a little off. I'm still getting used to writing all of these characters! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been snowing consecutively for the past couple of days, allowing it to build up on the grass and trees. Kravitz had to give it to the town, they sure were able to keep the roads clear and safe even with all of this snow.

He pulled his gloves on as he opened the door to head outside, Angus by his side. They headed out to the town center where a bunch of other students and parents were headed. The school had put up flyers about the town hosting a day full of events for the kids in town. Having a bit of everything from painting ornaments, to a movie in one room, to a trivia game with prizes. The latter was what had interested Angus enough to ask to come. 

“You’re going to be okay on your own?” Kravitz asked as they approached the entrance. 

“Yes dad, I can handle myself,” Angus grinned as he rocked on the balls of his feet, ready to go inside and win with his crazy knowledge of trivia facts. 

“Okay, have fun,” Kravitz smiled as he passed over a pouch of coins to Angus, “And here you go, in case you get hungry or see anything you want.”

“Thank you!” Angus took the bag and gave him a quick hug before running off inside. Kravitz sighed with a smile as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and began walking aimlessly, no real destination in mind, just trying to take in the sight of the houses and businesses lined with lights and decorations. They weren’t as noticeable in the daytime but it still was nice to see the way each person decorated. Even seeing a couple still frozen snowmen along the street. 

Kravitz only realized he had gotten lost in his own thoughts when he was dramatically pulled out of them as his brain finally comprehended that he bumped into someone and that someone was already starting, “Dude, the fuck, look where-” they stopped when they realized it was Kravitz. 

“Taako? I’m so sorry!” Kravitz held his hands by Taako’s shoulders in an attempt to make sure he was steady, until Taako gently pushed them away muttering, “Taako’s good out here.”

There was a pause as both of them debated whether it would be better to continue the conversation or just leave entirely. Taako was leaning towards the latter of the options and made a move to walk away, because why stay in an awkward situation like that any longer. He stopped himself just as he lifted his foot to leave and spoke up instead, “What’re you doing out here?”

“Oh, I just dropped Angus off for the Candlenights... thing,” Kravitz inwardly grimaced as he couldn’t think of a better thing to call it.

“Didn’t know the kid was into arts and crafts.”

“He went for the trivia.”

“Now that makes much more sense,” Taako laughed and pulled his braid back over his shoulder.

“What were you, are you doing? If you don’t mind me asking,” Kravitz asked, shoving his gloved hands back into his pockets. It really was too cold out. 

“Just walking my man,” Taako shrugged noncommittally. 

“Would you enjoy some company? Because just as it happens I was just walking as well,” Kravitz smiled easily and Taako visibly relaxed. 

“Sure, don’t see what harm that could do,” Taako said as he began walking again in the direction he was heading. It took a moment for Kravitz to realize they were walking again and he took a couple large strides to catch back up. 

There was a bit of awkward silence, neither one of them sure of how to start a conversation. 

Taako’s mind was running a mile a minute, why didn’t he just keep walking on his own? Now great, he’s stuck with Mr. Handsome Man who he doesn’t know past the one conversation in the cafe. Which is just  _ great _ . Better just say something than continue walking in utter silence. 

“So, you work at the school?” Cool, great, that’s neutral enough.

“Oh!” Kravitz seemed momentarily surprised by Taako breaking the silence, “Yeah, I’m the music teacher or band teacher, or a combination of both?”

“How’d you get into that? Wouldn’t have pegged you as a music man,” Taako smiled, yeah he could do this conversation thing. Like a normal person. Totally. 

“I always wanted to be a conductor, for a professional orchestra or something… No hits on that… But a friend told me about this job and I just went for it.” 

“Ah, yeah that makes sense,” Taako paused, “Does Ango play too?”

“I taught him piano and he’ll occasionally play accompaniment if we need it for practice, but he’s not in any of my classes, no.” Kravitz chuckled, “He likes music but not as much as he likes reading and history.”

“So it wasn’t the ‘Candlenights Spirit’ that drew you here?” Taako asked, giving weak jazz hands. 

“No, I didn’t even know that was a thing until I got here!”

Taako abruptly stopped and just turned to gape at him, “My dude, that’s like one of the main selling points of New Elfington. How did you just not know about it?! We have people come  _ specifically  _ for that,” he cleared his throat to do impressions of Gods knows who, “It’s all ‘Come visit New Elfington! The small town with the big Candlenights traditions!’ and ‘Candlenights is the best holiday ever!’”

Kravitz chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know, I must have missed those flyers. It was a nice surprise though!” He paused for a moment, “Wait, your cafe is the only place I’ve seen without lights or anything up.”

Taako grumbled at that, of course walking with this guy was going to be a bad idea. Was there anyone who didn’t want to question why he wasn’t in the mood? “Just didn’t want to do it.” He shrugged and started walking again in hopes the conversation would change directions from this. 

“Hmm,” Kravitz thought it over then appeared to deem it a valid answer, “That’s understandable. Is there a reason why? I mean if you want to tell me, I know we’re still practically strangers.”

Dammit, he’s cute and considerate, Taako inwardly cursed at the whole situation. “Just not into it this year. My sister and friends probably more than make up for it though,” He groaned again, “Lup won’t stop asking me to put at least some lights up.”

“I don’t know, it might just be me, but I think even white lights look pretty. Not even for the holidays! Just a nice ambiance.” Kravitz suggested.

“That’s still  _ work _ .”

“If you want to put them up I could help,” Kravitz smiled and turned to look at Taako who was furiously rewrapping his scarf around his neck in an attempt to hide his flustered face. 

“Ya don’t have to do that.”

“It’s nothing crazy. And you can keep them up all year.. If you want.” 

There was a pause as they continued walking and Taako thought about it. There really was no reason for Kravitz to be this nice to him. He was right, they were practically strangers. What kind of stranger just offers to help with manual labor. Apparently this stranger. which is  _ weird _ but at this point Taako was willing to shrug it off. “Maybe,” was Taako’s one word response. 

Kravitz smiled, proud of himself for even getting that response. “Maybe it’ll get you into the Candlenights spirit by proxy!” Taako scoffed at that. “It’s worth a shot. I don’t know how you aren’t just by looking at all of this,” Kravitz gestured to the houses and buildings decorated to the nines, combined with the snow on the ground it was festive. 

“You can try my man, but I make no promises as to how I’ll react,” Taako grinned, joking he could do. 

“Let me get to know you a bit more and I can come up with a really good plan.” 

“Fine,” Taako conceded, and let Kravitz ask him some more questions that he easily countered back. He talked about Lup, and how she’s his twin who knows him better than he knows himself some days, and how she’s the only blood family he has. Magnus and Merle are family by choice and he talks about them too, about how they all opened their shops around the same time and got to know each other during their breaks.

Kravitz responds that he really only has Angus for family as well, how Angus came into his life when he was a baby and his grandfather couldn’t take care of him. So Kravitz had been the first and the only one in the family, albeit distant family, to offer to take him in. They still kept in contact with Angus’ grandfather, he made sure to mention that. He also brought up how he had known Sloane through college before she moved to New Elfington and she was his connection to the job. 

They joked back and forth and conversation was easy. It wasn’t until the sun was starting its descent to the horizon that Taako realized his chest and stomach were warm, with a  _ feeling. _ Feelings were not his forte, and this one was definitely not his favorite. But that’s something for Future Taako to deal with. 

They had managed to make their way back to the town center and saw people coming out of the building slowly in pairs and groups. I wasn’t long before Angus was coming out with another kid his age he was talking excitedly to. Once he looked up and saw his dad and Taako he quickly said goodbye and came right over to them. 

“How was it today Angus?” Kravitz asked, reaching over and pulling Angus’ hat down over his ears. 

“It was good, dad! I made this!” He proudly held up an ornament covered in glitter and paint, “Can we put it on the tree?”

“Of course! That’s not even a question!” Kravitz grinned as he looked at it, “How was trivia?”

“I came in second,” Angus proudly said, “I won a Candlenights bag,” he held that up too. It had some cards, another little ornament, a small pack of lights and similar things. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kravitz smiled. 

“Oh! Taako, sir!” Angus eagerly turned to Taako who hummed in surprise, “I made another ornament and I want you to have it!”

“Oh thank you Ango,” Taako smiled as he took the ornament from Angus’ outstretched hand, “It’ll go on mine and Lup’s tree.” 

“I hope you like it sir!”

“It’s great little man.” He turned it over in his hand. 

“Well we should head back home,” Kravitz said, “It was nice talking to you, Taako. I’ll come up with a plan, just you wait,” he smiled and started walking with Angus as they both said their goodbyes. 

“Bye,” Taako slightly waved as he watched the two of them leave, once again pushing down the feeling in his chest, not wanting to deal with that now. Or anytime soon for that matter. 

As soon as they were out of Taako’s ear shot, Angus turned to Kravitz and matter of factly said, “You like him, don’t you dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I would like to write some longer chapters but they'll probably top out at 2k words max. I love this silly story a lot and I hope you guys do too!
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Come yell about taz and dnd with me on twitter! @WInter__Skye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date if you're friends, right? Even if you hold hands? Totally platonic... 
> 
> Aka Taako has feelings™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day after Halloween and the start of the Christmas/holiday season!! I hope you all had a fun and safe time! 
> 
> I've been watching some holiday Hallmark movies that I haven't seen before and wow I accidentally combined like 5 movies into this one story. (That I hadn't watched before planning this!!) I mean it's not too surprising considering how most movies are just the same plot points just mix and matched, but that's why we (I) love them!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

Maybe Lup had convinced Taako to put up a small fake tree in the corner of the cafe. And maybe she pushed a pack of lights into his hands insisting that he put them on the tree. Maybe that’s what he did, not without a fight that is. He made sure to complain the whole time she was in earshot. 

The tree sat there in the corner twinkling with colors and he didn’t  _ hate  _ it. Maybe it was nice. It wasn’t the home of Angus’ ornament, no, that was at their place on their tree where it could be cherished. Taako would be lying if he said that he didn’t care about it, but he also wasn’t going to outright say that it was one of his favorite gifts he’d ever received and that this kid had a soft place in his heart. Nope, not a chance.

He only realized he was lost in thought staring at the lights on the tree when the bell above the door broke him out of the trance. Instinctively a smile appeared on his face as he realized Kravitz was the one walking in, he steeled his face to look not  _ as  _ interested. Whether it worked or not was still up for deliberation. 

“Hey Krav my man, what can I get for you today?” Taako asked as he propped his elbows on the counter and leaned his chin into his hands. 

“Just a black coffee please,” Kravitz smiled as he reached the counter. 

Taako stuck his tongue out, “Straight black? Nothing at all? I expected better from you,” he chuckled a bit as he turned around to pour the drink. When he turned back around with the mug Kravitz had his hands up in mock defense. 

“Woah, didn’t know I was getting judged here. I thought this was a judgement free zone.” 

Taako scoffed at that and handed over the mug, “Ha, you wish!”

Kravitz just smiled as he took a seat at the counter and sipped the hot coffee. He watched as Taako milled around behind the counter before ultimately ending up in front of Kravitz again. Ugh, it was so boring when so few people were coming into the cafe.

Kravitz took another sip of his coffee before speaking up, “Taako, did you know that there’s ice skating on the other side of town?”

“Yeah, they set the rink up every year, just another tradition,” he sighed and something clicked in his mind, his face falling, “No you are not going to ask what I’m thinking you’re going to ask.”

“I just was going to ask if you wanted to go with me tonight,” a smirk appeared on Kravitz’s face, “Part one of my plan to get you in the spirit.”

“Oh Gods,” Taako groaned into his hands he shoved against his face, “You’re really going through with this.” Kravitz just nodded with a smile. How did he manage to get himself in this situation? 

“I’ll buy you a hot chocolate if you come along,” Kravitz tried to wager. 

“You know it won’t be as good as mine,” Taako peeked through his fingers, his hands still covering the majority of his face. 

“Fair enough. I did hear something about there being smores and a bonfire too. But if you don’t want to come that’s okay too,” Kravitz shrugged, hoping that Taako would take him up on the offer. 

Taako groaned again, mulling it over in his mind. Could this be classified as a date? No, they’re just friends hanging out like friends do. Which was totally okay. Right? “Fine, I’ll come. But if I bust my ass, it’s your fault,” there was an edge of seriousness in his joking tone while he shoved a finger at Kravitz’s chest. 

“I will take the blame for that.”

“You better.” 

“So, I’ll meet you there tonight, say 6?”

This was starting to sound more and more like a date, but Taako firmly reminded himself that they were friends and friends can hang out. Which is what they were doing. "Sure, sounds good to me homie."

Taako turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Lup rushing from behind the kitchen's doorframe back into the kitchen to hide. Great, she was eavesdropping. He inwardly groaned as he made his way towards the kitchen, he walked backwards through the door and shot Kravitz two peace signs in hopes to say  _ "See ya later, gotta deal with this." _

As soon as he was in through the door, Lup pulled him into the far corner so that it was less likely someone outside would hear them. Even though when she spoke it was in a hushed whisper, "You're going on a date?!" 

"Excuse me Lulu, we are hanging out like friends do. Since we are friends." He wasn't sure if he was convincing her or himself at this point. 

She gently tapped her knuckles against his head, "I don't know if it's empty up here now, but that sure sounds a lot like a date." 

"Hey I get free hot chocolate out of it so honestly does it matter?" If he was turning away to try and hide the way his face was slightly warming, he was  _ not  _ going to admit to it. Of course Lup would notice, because she notices every small change in his demeanor. Taako inwardly cursed at that. 

"You want it to be a date!" She tried to keep her voice a whisper, albeit it a louder whisper. 

Taako grumbled a bit before whispering back, "Fine maybe I do. But I'm not going to sit here and get my hopes up. For all I know he's just a  _ really nice guy. _ "

Lup smiled at that answer and began to walk out of the kitchen, Taako calling out before she reached the door, "Where are you going?!" 

She grinned as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Maybe I'm going to pick up a little something from the store." She pointed up to the middle top of the doorframe and blew him a kiss before ducking out of the room. 

Taako groaned again as he dropped his head in his hands, if Lup came back here with  _ mistletoe  _ she would be getting an earful. 

  
  


The sun had already set and the string lights were illuminating the area instead. Combined with the bonfire burning a bit off in the distance it was kind of calming. 

Taako rubbed his gloved hands together as he watched people skating on the rink. There were couples and kids playing together and groups of friends sticking together. Occasionally someone would fall down and he'd grimace, partly because he knew that'd be him not too long from now. 

"Hey Taako!" 

He turned to look in the direction of the voice and was greeted with an immediate hug as he was tackled. Once he was able to free himself and see who it was he responded, "Hi Carey…"

"It's been forever since I've seen you out at something like this!" 

"Yeah I was persuaded to come," he paused for a moment as he saw someone come up next to Carey, "Hey Killian." 

She slid her arm around Carey's waist, "So who's the magic person to convince  _ you _ to enjoy the festivities?"

Taako chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know. Wait I think I hear them now! Gotta go guys!" He darted off in the other direction, leaving the two of them behind confused. He let out a sigh as he sat down at an empty table. Taako did not need anyone else meddling in his love life or whatever this would fall under at this point. 

The bench seat across from him dipped slightly as someone came and sat there, he looked up and relaxed as he realized it was Kravitz. 

"You actually came," Kravitz remarked with a smile. 

"What? Did you think I would just stand you up?" Taako pretended to be hurt. 

"I had my doubts," Kravitz joked back, fixing his scarf in the process. 

"Wowwww, I am hurt and offended," he placed a hand over his heart, a smirk on his face. Bantering with Kravitz was easy and he liked that. 

After talking a little bit more, they made their way over to the little stand to get their skates. They both handed over a couple coins in exchange for the rentals. Finding another open seat close to the opening of the rink, they sat down and exchanged their normal shoes for the skates. 

Taako was the first one to try standing up, wobbling slightly before catching his balance. Once Kravitz was standing too he spoke up, "Just so you know, if I'm going down you're coming with me." It earned him a laugh from Kravitz. 

"I think I can live with that," he made his way over to the entrance, getting onto the ice but not going far, waiting for Taako. He held out a hand to help him get on the ice, but Taako waved him off and placed a hand on the siding instead and stepped on. After all he was grown, he could do this himself. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to start moving, Kravitz right by his side. It was… Okay. 

"Hey this isn't too bad," Taako grinned as he continued to glide, taking his hand off the wall. 

"See it could almost be classified as fun-" Kravitz cut himself off with a slight yelp as he felt himself get pulled down, Taako grabbing onto his sleeve. Before he knew it, he was on the ice, which had no right to be this cold, and Taako was holding onto his jacket like his life depended on it. 

"Told ya my man," Taako laughed, trying to brush it off as if this wasn't a big deal. Almost immediately he let go of Kravitz's sleeve because, come on that's just embarrassing. 

"Are you okay?" There was concern in his voice as he searched Taako's face for any sign of pain. 

"Yeah, yeah… Taako's good out here," he sighed and brushed off his clothes, trying to calm himself down and not be concerned about having possibly made a scene by falling. Attention's good, just not when it's for something embarrassing. 

Kravitz was the first to stand, when he was up he extended his hand down to Taako to help him up. Taako took it after a moment of hesitation. If Kravitz noticed the flush on Taako's face he didn't mention it, or he attributed it to the cold. 

Once he was standing again and let go of Kravitz's hand, he started to struggle standing again. Kravitz instinctively reached his hand out to grab Taako's to help steady him, in response Taako held on tight as he regained his balance. He let out a sigh and brought his braid over his shoulder again with his free hand.  _ This  _ was why he avoided these types of activities. 

"If I find out you told anyone about this…" Taako sent a glare at Kravitz, there was really no malic behind his words. 

"Aw, not even Angus?" 

"Especially not Angus. I have to keep up my cool guy persona."

"And this would ruin it?" 

"Absolutely." Taako paused for a second before pushing off the ice and pulling Kravitz along, "Come on my man you dragged me out here, let's at least move. Also I have almost been hit by multiple kids and that is not how I'm going down."

Kravitz just laughed as he let himself get dragged along, keeping his hand in Taako's in an attempt to help make sure he didn't end up on the ice again. 

Skating while holding onto Kravitz went much smoother and Taako was glad for the support. Eventually he was able to gain his balance completely and probably would have been fine to let go to skate on his own. But the weight of Kravitz's hand in his was comforting and he wasn't entirely ready to give that up yet. 

They leisurely skated around the rink for a while, talking about a little bit of everything. Kravitz remarked how the lights strung on the trees were beautiful, and Taako couldn't help but to agree. 

Some time passed before Kravitz said that the cold was starting to get to him and maybe now would be a good time to go sit by the fire. Or get hot chocolate, Taako brought up that Kravitz did promise to buy him some. 

So, they went over to the stand and Kravitz passed some coins over for two cups of hot chocolate that they took to drink by the large burning bonfire. About half the seats were open, while the others were mostly filled with families and kids roasting marshmallows for s'mores. 

Taako sighed once he settled in front of the fire, cradling the cup in his hands, the warmth felt nice. He hadn’t realized how the cold had seeped into his bones. Him and Kravitz were sitting so close that their thighs were pressed against each other. Partly due to the size of the bench, being just a little too small for the two of them. 

“Told you it’s not as good as mine,” Taako remarked after he took a sip from the cup.

“It’s still good though,” Kravitz countered.

“Your standards are low,” Taako smirked as they began bantering again, “Besides, you haven’t even tried the stuff I make at home. It’s a bit better than what I make at the cafe.”

“I’d love to try it if you’d make it for me.”

That sounded just a little bit too sincere for Taako’s liking. Part of him just wanted to blurt out and ask if this was a date, because it almost felt like he was asking for another one. Instead he just kept his mouth shut and nodded in answer as he took another drink. 

“But seriously Taako, thank you for actually coming out. It means a lot that you’d even try going along with my plan,” Kravitz smiled and Taako wanted to melt, it was just so soft and kind. 

“Everyone else around me has tried to get me in the spirit, what’s one more?” Taako shrugged noncommittally. 

“To be honest, this was about as far as I thought it through,” Kravitz chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know if I’ll actually come up with anything else. But! I got you to enjoy something festive and I count that as a win in my books,” He gently jabbed his elbow into Taako’s side. 

Taako jabbed his elbow into Kravitz’s side in retaliation, turning into them chuckling and poking at each other's sides. Only pausing when they almost spilled their drinks. 

Staring into the fire, Taako could only think about how  _ nice _ this night was. The warmth in his chest was back and he just accepted it rather than try to push it back down. Maybe it would be okay to be open to someone else for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write because to be completely honest I love ice skating scenes where characters are like "We're going to hold hands so we don't fall" and there's underlying feelings. That's my shit right there man. 
> 
> Expect more cute holiday experiences as we continue on this fun journey!! Also there might be a short little Blupjeans interlude that I'll link to this as a series. It'll have no bearing on the story, just a cute little interaction between the two of them because they don't have a lot of presence in this story and I love them so much. Have I mentioned how much I love all the TAZ couples??? Because I do and they all have my whole heart. 
> 
> As always feel free to come yell about taz, dnd, hallmark movies, whatever over on my twitter! @Winter__Skye (with two underscores!)  
> If I ever make art based on this fic it'll be found over on my instagram (feel free to yell with me over there too) @winter._.skye (Also I dressed as Julia for Halloween and that's over there too!)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I love to hear what you guys think, helps to fuel the writing :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Candlenights present shopping and a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know I'm a couple weeks behind, I'm sorry! Life has been absolutely hectic. This chapter is two combined so that's why the chapter count has gone down by one! 
> 
> Again this isn't beta'd and I hope you all enjoy!

The little open air market the town put together surprised Kravitz with how  _ cute _ it was. There were stalls of all different kinds of vendors, and honestly? It was impressive that most of the items being sold were handmade. 

So Kravitz walked down the length of the market, Angus next to him occasionally pointing out something he found particularly interesting or cool. They were looking for gifts mostly for each other, since they still didn’t know many people in the town, save for Taako and the teachers at the school. Kravitz was walking with Angus for the first time around the market so that the boy at least knew where everything was when he ran off to go buy gifts on his own. It wasn’t that Angus was known for getting lost, Kravitz just still worried for him. 

“Hi sir!” Angus called from next to Kravitz, knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Taako walking towards them and pulling out his earbuds. 

“Hey Ango,” Taako reached them and messed with Angus by pulling his hat down almost in front of his eyes. Angus chuckled and fixed it. “Hey Krav, my man.” Taako shot a smile at Kravitz while he crossed his arms and settled on the heels of his feet. “You two doing some shopping?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz answered, “Angus was about to go do his shopping on his own. You got the money I gave you?” He asked as he looked at Angus who pulled out a bag of coins from his pocket and smiled. “Well go have fun then,” Kravitz smiled and Angus excitedly made his way towards the first stall he was interested in. 

“Bye Taako!” Angus called before he disappeared into the crowd.

“I’m guessing you’re shopping too?” Kravitz asked when Angus had disappeared. 

“Absolutely my man, got a whole ass list of people who need gifts.”

“Really? For the most part it’s just me and Angus getting something for each other,” he paused, “and Hurley and Sloane.”

“Oh yeah,” Taako held up his hand and began counting off on his fingers, “I gotta get gifts for Lup, obviously, Barold, Magnus, Julia, Merle, something for his kids, Carey and Killian, Lucretia, Davenport, and Ren. I think that’s about it. I was also thinking maybe something for you and Ango, if you’re up for exchanging gifts.”

“That’s a lot!” Kravitz's jaw hit the floor as he heard Taako list them all off, “I wouldn’t want to make your list longer and make you get something for us.”

“It’s not a big deal my man,” Taako assured him with a pat on the shoulder, “It would be fun anyway.” He paused for a second, “Oh! And I have to get something for the white elephant party Mags and Julia are hosting.”

“That definitely sounds fun,” Kravitz attempted to hide the slight disappointment in his voice at not having been invited to a party this year, not that he completely minded because quiet time was also good. He also didn’t know a lot of people in town so it made sense. 

Taako paused as he was thinking something over, “How about you join us?”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to impose!”

“Not an imposition if I invite you,” Taako grinned and gently elbowed Kravitz’s side, he then moved over to the closest booth and looked at the homemade candles. “Plus cha boy could use a silver lining for the party.”

Kravitz quickly followed after him, “But I hardly know anyone you mentioned. I’ve seen Lup maybe once? And have been in Magnus’ shop a couple of times, I went to Merle’s once for a plant and just I don’t think I want to be back,” He shivered slightly. 

Taako laughed, “Merle does have that effect,” he picked up a candle and smelled it, he made a face and set it back down. “I think Hurley and Sloane will be there too, I know you know them.”

“Yeah but still….” 

“It’s your choice handsome, either you take Taako’s invitation or you don’t come,” He shrugged, “Ango’s invited too. Might have some fun with Mavis and Mookie, Merle’s kids,” he made sure to preface, “Although on second thought he might just be helping Mavis keep Mookie under control.” Taako grimaced at his own words. 

“I’ll think about it,” Kravitz conceded. 

“Great!” Taako picked out a candle and swapped some coins for it as the owner wrapped it in a bag. “If you come, bring something to eat and a gift for white elephant. Also maybe wear something a little more casual than the suits I see you wear on a  _ regular _ day.”

“They are comfortable  _ and  _ professional.”

“Sure thing my man,” Taako replied as he moved to the next stall, hand painted ornaments. 

They spent some time walking through the booths, each occasionally buying something they liked, until Angus came back- a couple bags of gifts on his arms. 

“You find everything you’re looking for, Ango?” Taako asked as he finished counting his coins and slipping them back into his jacket. 

“Yes sir!” Angus grinned. 

“You can drop the sir.” Taako said. 

“By the way Angus, Taako invited us to a holiday party,” Kravitz explained. 

“Really?” Angus bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement. 

“Really.” Kravitz confirmed as Taako nodded. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun! Thank you, Taako!” 

  
  


Kravitz could tell they were at the right place automatically, the house was decorated top to bottom in lights with multiple displays in the yard, one decoration looked to be a dog wrapped in bright lights. Kravitz chuckled a little and shook his head with a smile on his face. 

He reached the door, Angus next to him holding the tray of kugel, and knocked on the door. Soon after the door was opened by a dark skinned woman with short cropped white hair, she opened the door and welcomed them in. Holiday music was playing as people milled around in the background, most with a cup in hand. 

“I’m assuming you’re Kravitz?” She asked, holding a hand out for him to shake which he quickly did. 

“That would be me,” He smiled at her, “And you are-”

“Hi Miss Lucretia!” Angus exclaimed after he had closed the door behind them and turned to see her. 

“Hi Angus,” A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked at the young boy.

“Angus, I would love to know how you know more people around here than I do,” Kravitz chuckled as he started to shrug off his jacket. 

“Oh! Miss Lucretia is one of the librarians at the library downtown! She has some really good recommendations!,” Angus responded and Lucretia held her hands out to take the tray from him so he could also take his jacket off. 

Lucretia chuckled slightly, “I’m glad you like the books I suggest Angus. I hope you two have a fun time and I’ll take this,” she held up the tray of kugel, “over to the rest of the food.” 

Kravitz and Angus said their thanks as they began to survey the room, they picked out Sloane and Hurley sitting on the couch with another couple next to them, a dragonborn and an orc. Magnus was in the kitchen with his arm around Julia who leaned against him, both with smiles on their face. They were talking to Merle and Davenport (Angus informed Kravtiz that he also works at the library and that’s how he knows him). 

Soon enough Taako came meandering over to them both, cups in his hands, “Are you two going to just stand there or join the rest of us?”

“Sorry, I was just looking at who was here. I thought there would be less people.”

“Nah, Magnus always finds a way to invite a bunch of people, like Avi and Johann should be here at some point,” Taako checked the imaginary watch on his wrist and shrugged, “Eh whatever, more drinks for us until they get here. Here,” he held out one of the cups to Kravitz, “It’s mulled wine if you want it.”

Kravitz took it in his hands, “Oh thank you, Taako.”

“And Ango, go talk to Magnus, he’ll get you some juice or eggnog or whatever you want to drink.”

“Thank you sir!” Angus gave a little wave as he moved through the room over to where Magnus was standing. 

Not even moments later, Lup appeared at Taako’s side, she placed her hand on his arm and guided him back towards the kitchen with a wave and smile at Kravitz as they disappeared. Taako tried to protest and Kravitz was too in shock at the swiftness of Lup’s advance to say anything. 

Once they were out of earshot from Kravitz, Taako turned to Lup, “Lup, I love you so much, but what the  _ fuck _ was that for?”

Lup simply shrugged with a smile on her face as she pulled out a tray from the oven, “Oh it’s fine ‘Ko, let him meet your friends.”

“Sure, fine, he can do that but  _ I  _ also wanted to be there instead of the kitchen.”

“You? Not wanting to be in the kitchen for once in your life? I’m surprised,” Lup placed a hand over her heart, “You must have it bad if you’re not wanting to micromanage the food.” 

While she said that, Taako had tried to take a drink of his wine but ended up almost spitting it back out at Lup’s words. He quickly looked around for Angus, once satisfied that the boy detective was not in the kitchen and probably off somewhere else Taako spoke up, “I do not ‘have it bad’.”

“Mmmhm, I saw how you darted over from the couch when you saw Lucretia let them in,” Lup remarked, moving some cookies onto a plate. 

“I was being  _ hospitable _ ,” Taako replied while Lup just scoffed. After a moment Lup turned to face him with her hands on her hips, Taako groaned, “Gods was I this insufferable when you were pining over Barold?”

“Yup,” Lup replied, popping the p, “You love me, she said with a smile. 

“Too much sometimes,” Taako rolled his eyes good naturedly, a smile appearing on his face. 

Everyone was milling around, some with cups others eating an array of food that was brought. After a while they began to unwrap the gifts that had been brought for the white elephant exchange. There was a groan from most of the group when Magnus opened one that turned out to be a statuette of a white elephant. With Sloane speaking up and saying, “Well someone took that a little literally.” Followed by a laugh from Hurley and a couple others. 

For most of the night Taako and Kravitz saw very little of each other, as Taako kept getting dragged off in different directions by his friends. And Kravitz seemed to keep bumping into someone he hadn’t met before everytime he turned around and of course they all wanted to get to know him. 

After getting out of a lengthy conversation with Magnus and Julila about what type of dog they should adopt (and deciding that they’d go to the shelter soon) Taako found himself sitting on the stairs, away from the rest of the party, with Angus. 

“Ango you brought a book to a party?” Taako asked as he took a drink from his cup.

“Yes sir. I get worn out being around a lot of people after a while,” Angus replied without looking up. 

Taako leaned back against the steps and sprawled his legs out, “I feel you. People are  _ tiring. _ ” 

Angus nodded and flipped another page, Taako tried to lean over without being too obvious to see what he was reading. A detective novel of some sort it looked like, he chuckled a little to himself, it fit the kid. 

“Sir, are you drunk?” Angus asked, closing his book, marking the page with his finger. 

“Hmm maybe tipsy,” Taako replied, taking another drink, “Why?”

“No reason,” Angus answered and paused for a moment before speaking again, “Do you like my dad?”

“Yeah and I like you too little dude, y’all are cool and shit.”

Angus chuckled a little, “No I mean do you  _ like _ him?”

Taako’s eyes widened and he could feel a blush on his cheeks up to his ears, he attempted to hide himself by taking a drink, “I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.”

“You do!” Angus’ face lit up and he fully turned to face Taako.

Taako immediately sat up straighter and leaned close to Angus, poking a finger at him, “Do not tell anyone.” Angus mimed zipping his mouth shut, smiling the whole time. “I will not hesitate to fight you even if you are a toddler.”

“I’m not a toddler sir, I’m in middle school. Also please don’t fight me.”

“Figure of speech, Ango. But don’t you  _ dare _ say anything, I already have Lup on my ass about this.”

“I understand.” 

“Good.” 

“It would be cool to have two dads though,” Angus said offhandedly as he moved to look at his book again. Only stopping when he saw Hurley and Sloane wave him over for something. He closed the book and stood up, smoothing out his pants. “Thank you again for inviting us!” Angus said to Taako as he made his way across to the two women. 

Taako sat on the stairs, alone, with his mouth open wondering what the  _ fuck _ Angus meant by that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm going to hopefully get another chapter up soon if I can write it, but I do have finals coming up so that's my main focus. I would like to have this finished either the week of Christmas or ending a week after. That's just the ballpark range! I hope you all will stick with me <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments help fuel me to write! Thank you all for reading, I hope you all have a great day and know you're very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> I want to just say something about Kravitz and Angus celebrating Channukah: Their celebrations are based solely on how my family celebrates! I'm projecting here! One side of my family is secular Jewish so we've always celebrated both Christmas and Channukah. Therefore what's written is not a universal Jewish experience! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! Guesses of how the plot will unfold are appreciated too :D


End file.
